sexy city
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: Menma is stuck in a twenty day heatwave and his only way to cool off his the lake and sex
1. Chapter 1

Menma walked down the forest path sweating it was a heatwave the hottest day of all the people of konoha lives menma wore green shorts that reached the bottom of his sun burned knees. He had a blue shirt that covered his long sleeved gray shirt he wore a straw hat blocking the suns rays he was fanning himself with a small fan temari gave him before leaving konoha. He couldn't wait to the lake to cold off. He finally reached the lake nobody was in sight he smile before layiwng down on the burning grass ... he unzipped his pant his hard monster cock instantly flew out he looked at the red sweating cock with a puzzled face. He began to fan the sweating cock.

To ino

Ino was getting tired of sai the two were married for five years menma was the third single person in konoha and ino would go for him. Ino and sai didn't really have sex ...hahaha why?well lets just say sai has a small cock ...ino began to pack up some food and her swimsuit and a condom...she knew menma was at the lake that was his favourite spot to cool off she rushed out the door forgetting to say bye to sai I mean small dick ...hahahaha..anyway where was I ...oh yes.

The lake

Menma loved the warmth of the grass drifting the pitch blach haired man to sleep his monster cock still hard and red laid against his bottom part of his stomach. He heard footsteps but he didn't want to open his heavy eyelids. He turned to his side and his cock touched the sand making his eye shoot open as he returned to his sit up position "now it ten time hotter"menma said as he looked up to the shadow that blocked him from the sun "ino-chan"menma said with a small grin ino didn't answer she sat down on his lap and planted a kiss on menma lips. Instantly there tongues met ... they broke the kiss like 30 minutes lateri don't know...anyway back to the story...menma ripped off ino purple sun dress revealing her D cupped breast and her blac and purple thong menma messaged the breast before sneezing them ino moaned. Menma licked ino hard nipple before putting the nipple in his mouth and sucking it ... ino moaned louder menma twisted her other nipple and squeezed it before he felt a warm liquid cover his cock ino moaned loudly ...menma removed the nipple from his mouth ino stood up and menma could see her sparm drip onto his green pants ...he removed ino's thoug revealing her wet womenhood menma licked his lips before laying back ino then put her wet womenhood on menma mouth ... she moaned loudly...menma pushed his tongue through ino wet pussy lips enter her wet hole he felt ino tight womenhood as he went deeper he licked her walls before he hit a spot ino pulled his head deeper "Agh"ino moaned as menma licked her g-spot repeatedly ...she started to approach her climate and cummed all over menma face before getting off menma mouth "he has a talented tongue"ino thought as she watched menma coke and drink the sparm "damn ino-chan you taste good"menma said ...ino smiled "not bad yourself"ino said as she watched menma get up...ino went on her knees and licked her sparm off menma member ... put the tip of his cock in her mouth and pushed down from there ...her head bobbed up and down menma moaned loudly he placed his hand on ino hand and began to thrust ino coughed on his 12 inched member he felt the tightness of ino throat "does sai barely fuck you"he asked as he increased his speed. He felt his load come on "I'm going to cum!"He shouted increasing his speed cum went wave by wave into ino throat menma pulled out his member out of ino's mouth he let his last wave go over ino's face. Ino swallowed the cum "your fucking delicious!"ino shouted before getting up menma rubbed the back of his head "my mom says that all the time"menma confessed..."you fuck your mother?..."ino asked menma laughed "she needs it because naruto can't do it and my father is dead so"menma said" lay back down"ino commanded menma did so and laid back down ino took out a condom and opened and put it on menma cock ... she positioned herself on menma cock his tip was at her opening and he pushed through her pussy lips into her wet hole...ino moaned "just a few more ..agh inches"menma groaned he hit ino barrier that took eleven inches in menma grabbed ino hips and began to thrusting slowly gritting his teeth "damn your tight ino-chan"menma groaned as he increased his speed ... ino moaned louder she gripped onto the grass... he increased his speed more and more until ino let out a scream he knew that ino was a virgin menma increased his speed and ino let her wet tongue hang out of her mouth ... menma felt his loaded and warned ino but she was moaning to loud to hear menma pulled out his cock and pulled off the condom ...his wave of cum landed on ino back or her hair ino was panting and buried ber head into menma chest

After a while of cuddling

Menma removed all this clothing and enter the cold water fill lake thinking of what just happened he cleared his mind finished washing off face and left the cool lake water put. On his clothes leaving out his shirts jsut his green shorts. And waited for ino to leave he watched the sun set and walked home.

In the forest

**cliffhanger...read the next chapter and see the rest of this story ...bye ... enjoy this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome back to ... SEXY CITY...we finish our story now so let begin *opens book*enjoy this chapter *puts on glasses and clears throat*now let get back to menma**

In the forest

Menma wiped his forehead "...lets try not to run"he said as he slumped as if his spine was melting his shirt was wet ... "this was my best shirt"he said as he took off his shirt to put it inside out he reached the gates of konoha

uzumaki family compound

Menma scratched the back of his head before opening the door ... (A/N:LEMON IS BACK IN TOWN WOW! SO FAST!) menma opened the door his smile turned into his "WHAT THE FUCK"look (A/N:MENMA DEAL WITH IT YOUR ABOUT TO GO LEMON WITH YOUR S...OOPS NEVERMIND)menma gulped before blinking...before screaming the air out of his lungs. Naruko pulled her fingers out of her wet hole and a blush crossed her pale cheeks ... menma felt like he enter his death zone as a deep blush crossed his cheeks ..."why are you here aren't you at work"menma said as he closed the door slowly he side walked toward the kitchen...

The kitchen

Menma regretted eating with ino and threw up everything he ate in the sink ... he washed his mouth and shivered at the sight of noodles ... "gross" he said as he turned on the water ...two hands made their way to menma hard member ...with out him knowing ... the two hard unzipped his green pants releasing the monster cock a shiver was sent up his spine ... the two hands jerked his cock ... menma grabbed the pale soft hand "naruko stop"he said as his blush grew brighter ... "come on"she said as she began to kiss the back of his neck menma let go of naruko hand that started where she left off. she increased her speed ...

TO Naruto

Naruto wiped his forehead before walked out of the ramen shop toward the uzumaki compound ...he stumbled alll the way

The compound

Naruko was crouching as she sucked menma hard member in front of the kitchen window giving him the view of the living room when the door suddenly opened menma looked up from naruko head and removed his hand from her blond hair "HEY MENMA"naruto yawned as he stumbled to the couch. His phone rang naruto pickd up and his boss shouted and almost popping his ear drum. Naruto hung up and put on his headphones. loud music started to play ...that menma and naruko could hear but not it was blurry ...lets just get back to the story. menma put his hand back on naruko head then thrusting faster. he heard naruko cough and coke on his menma monster cock ... menma load put a cramp in his leg for holding it "agh"menma moaned as his cum went wave by wave into the back of naruko throat. He pulled out his hard member naruko stood up before menma picked her up bridal style and walked into his room he set naruko in a sitting position. He spread her legs open her sweet juice leaked onto his black bed sheet. Menma licked he sweet juice that covered her womenhood ... naruko moaned ...menma pushed through her pussy lips as he explored her tight hole ... menma head bobbed up and down naruko moaned louder . "agh!"naruko moaned louder ...she approached her climax menma had his tongue and his middle finger in naruko wet womenhood her sperm cover menma face as he pulled back ...he swallowed the load of sperm "you taste fucking great!"menma shouted... he stood up and kissed naruko letting her taste herself ... they broke the kiss to breath ...he laid on his bed as naruko repositioned herself her pussy over menma hard member. Naruko pushed down on the hard cock slowly and let out a moaned. Menma put his hands on her hips and slammed her down all the way. Naruko let out a scream.

Meanwhile

Naruto was dancing when the scream echoed in the empty compound ... "must be the cat"he said as he danced his way to the bathroom

Back to menma and naruko

Menma was thrusting slowly at the beginning before increasing his speed he felt naruko womenhood tighten as he increased his speed more ... Menma seed exploded like ... 40 minutes later before he entered naruko tight ass hole ... now he was on top and naruko was below him he entered her ass hole. He cover her mouth make sure she doesn't scream anymore he started to thrusting slowly before speeding up naruko eyes were crowded with tears of pain and pleasure the tears escaped

Meanwhile

"Why"naruto asked himself as he looked at the cum on the sink to the floor ... "menna can be rat bait sometimes"he said

Back to ...them

Menma cum cover naruko body she left the room. Menma phone rang he picked it up and a crying voice came on menma exit the room. "Hello"he said when the voices said again "he's gone"she said menma coughed before saying "sakura?"he asked as the voice replied "hinata"she said menma listen to hinata explain what happened between kiba and her menma sighed "i'll go over tomorrow morning". He said before going to sleep ... naruto open his bedroom door and threw a pillow at him "CLEAN YOUR DAMN CUM WOULD YOU!"naruto shouted before closing the door

next morning with naruto

Naruto was walking down the street when a pair of breast hit him into the road huge breast I mean. Naruto sat up with his eyes closed "watch where your going bitch"he said before opening his eyes ...his heart shattered...he was going to die...he just called samui a bitch ...her eyebrow was twitching. Naruto was frozen in fear menma walked pass the two "couple"he said as his raised his ring finger up "get married"he said before running away... samui removed her shoe and threw it at menma the blonde shouted "we're not a couple !". Menma bruised head turned around "yeah right bitch"he said to samui before running for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYBODY WELCOME BACK TO SEXY CITY...CHAPTER THREE NOW LETS GET TO IT ...*PUTS ON GLASSES*SIT BACK RELAX AND GET YOUR SELF A PILLOW and some thing to drink THIS one WILL BE LONGER THEN THE OTHERS *CLEARS THROAT AND OPENS BOOK* ENJOY! BYE SEE YOU LATER. (warning:RAPE!)**

Menma ran down the streets of konoha with his tank top in his back pocket revealing his seven pack the sun ray beating on his pale skin his sandals flopped as he ran his black shorts that reach the bottom of his knees blocked his knees to be burnt again. He turned down street and finally reached hinata house he walked slowly as he tried to catch his breath he knocked as he was trying to knock down the door the door flew open with a women with pearl white eyes tears ran down her face and dripping from the ground from her chin. Her fair was in messy ponytail his was wearing a black dress with slippers "oh...hi menma-kun"she said "hey"he said hinata moved a side so menma could enter. Menma turned around and frowned at her "I told you kiba would cheat"he said "he's a brat called a dog"he said again hinata folded her arms "shut up"she said menma looked at her sadly "he never loved you"he said hinata gritted her teeth and unfolded her arms "shut up!"she groaned "it true! he doesn't!"he shouted. Hinata slapped menma aross the face. Menma had hinata hand mark on his cheek he head faced the wall before he turned his head back to hinata who turned around and faced the living room "shut up"she said before walking slowly. she felt a pull on her ponytail that pulled her back to floor she looked up at menma all red eyes he still had her ponytail in his hand he hand a mad look on his face. "Your going to be breathless when i'm done with you"menma said. Hinata eyes grew scared when menma dragged her to the bedroom she struggled to get out of his grasp but he was stronger then ten bulls full power. Menma closed the door and locked it ...he threw hinata to the wall and pulled on dress ripping it. hinata hit the wall and turned around she cover her breast with her arms menma moved closer to hinata ...she stepped back and fell to the floor ...a evil smile crossed menma face he grabbed hinata hair and unzipped his pants ... hinata was hit in the face by a his hard member hinata blushed ... before she could do anything menma slammed his full length into her throat ... he began to thrust hinata eyes became crowded with tears Menma smirked at her tears "your throat is tiger then ino's and naruko's"he said... after a while menma felt his climax ... cum went wave by wave in the back of hinata throat he pulled ou his cock and cum leaked out of hinata mouth ... menma pulled hinata hair and planted a kiss on hinata lips ... tasting himself he pulled hinata from the floor in front of him he reach his hand into her thong and pressed his finger in his pussy lips hinata shook her head "I BEG YOU DON'T DO IT!"she shouted menma licked hinata cheek "why not"he said as he kissed her neck as he pushed his finger into her wet hole hinata let out a scream menma covered hinata mouth with his free hand ... hinata stop screaming ... menma squeeze hinata hard nipple and twisted it blood leaked out of hinata womenhood and down her legs menma licked hinata neck "you taste good"he said as he kissed her neck hinata grabbed menma arm "s-stop!"hinata shouted menma squeezed her breast he added a finger hinata eyes rolled back when menma added another finger ...hinata sperm covered menma finger menma removed his finger and rubbed the hinata womenhood cilt hinata was crying menma pulled out his finger out of hinata thong he sucked hinata sperm and turned hinata head and spit the rest of the sperm in her mouth. Before licking her cheek her thong was soaked and dripping mixed with blood ... menma turn hinata around and pushed to the wall "like see how tight you are"he said he said as he reached to rip hinata thong his evil smile on his face once again hinata didn't move. He ripped her thong revealing her womenhood hinata looked away with a blush he grabbed hinata arm and threw her onto the bed he pushed his cock into her womenhood and hinata eyes widened she screamed as blood ran faster down her legs "So kiba never fucked you huh?"he said as he thrusted slowly "your real tight..agh...i'll stretch it out"he said as he thrusted faster and faster menma used his free hands to message her breast before twisting her hard nipples menma gritted his teeth from her tightness finally his cum filled her pussy before pulling out ...menma turned back to normal ... hinata was huffing and puffing when menma grew hard again he pushed his monster cock into hinata asshole menma cover he mouth a pushed all his length into her "agh shit "menma moaned as he full length was inside her. His cum mixed with hinata blood dripped onto his cock ... hinata started to cry more before begging him to stop . Menma slapped hinata "shut the hell up bitch"he said as be began to thrusting... hinata was sobbing from all the pain he caused her he did care if she hated him she was afraid of him so he could do this the hell as many times as he fucking wanted to ... Menma trusted faster and faster every time she begged. She let out a scream as his cum shot into hinata ass hole he took out his now softened cock then laid his chest against hinata body huffing hinata sobbed under menma body his hot breath against her neck.

Next day At the uzumaki compound

Menma was home alone for two days ...he was on the couch watching tv when a knock hit the door he got up and stumbled to the door and opened it a punch hit his nose "ow ow what the hell bitch"he said as he looked by from he twenty years old feet to her face "you hurt hinata"hanabi said menma rubbed his nose and smiled "well she hurt me i hurt her you hur me i hurt you"he said before pulling her hair into the compound and shutting the door and locking. He pulled hanabi to the couch and sat down he left hanabi on the floor and pulled by her he wrist and un zipping his pants revealing his hard monster cock "you hyuga make a man horny" menma said ...menma pulled hanabi hair as hard as he could ...she let out a scream and menma pushed her head all the way down his cock... "shit...agh your throat is tighter then hinata"he moaned as he moved hanabi head up and down with his hand ...hanabi eye became teary ...menma heard her choke and cough on his cock... menma grunted when his cum went wave by wave into her throat. He removed his cock from her throat and ripped her dress...she regretted no wearing a bra ... menma grabbed hanabi by hips and put her on his lap he put her nipple into his mouth and with his free hands and put her hands behind her with his both his large hands. Menma sucked her nipple and softly bit hanabi nipple he licked her nipple ... he removed her nipple from her mouth "don't worry hanabi-chan this will hurt alot"menma said as he let go of her hands and ripped her thong before pressing his manhood into her wet twat "fuck"menma groaned she was tighter then hinata ... he thrusted slowly instantly ... blood leaked out of her women hood onto menma shorts ... menma kissed hanabi neck when she began to scream ..."agh shit so tight"menma moaned as he thrusted faster and more blood came out of her womenhood "agh crap"menma moaned again hanabi didn't stop screaming ... menma removed one of his hands off hanabi waist and covered her mouth ...when menma let out cum into her womenhood..."agh"menma moaned hanabi began to sob "crap your tight"he said as he removed his cock from her numb womenhood... menma removed hanabi from his lap and put her to her knees menma slapped hanabi to her hands and knees ... He he slammed his cock into her ass hole...she screamed and he began to thrusting slowly ... he laid his body against her back and thrusted faster "agh shit! Your so tight agh"he groaned ...menma pitched hanabi nipple "no agh ... s-stop"hanabi said as her blush deepened ... "agh!... crap! your so tight"he shouted ... blood dripped on the red carpet. Menma was thrusting much faster then he began ... "agh!shit!"menma said as cum filled hanabi's ass hole ... menma leaned up to her ear "i'm not done with you yet"menma said hanabi's eyes widened

A few days later

Hanabi was beaten senseless ...menma was punished with five days behind the cell door he just got out.. menma was reading a book when a knock hit the door he opened it and was hugged then slapped by his mother ...


	4. fix up chapter three

**HELLO EVERYBODY TODAY ... I'M NOT READING MAYBE LATER SO IN CHAPTER THREE BEFORE HE EVER ... DID THIS HE TALKED TO BOTH OF THEM ABOUT IT AND SINCE THIS IS A STORY THEY AGREE TO BE "RAPED" SO THATS FOR THIS MISUNDERSTANDING ...**

**OH YEAH IN CHAPTER FOUR ITACHI A FEMALE YAY! **

**THANKS FOR READING BYE **


	5. Forgiven

**WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY! TODAY is our last chapter this is a short chapter **

Menma opened the front door of the house to Hinata and Hanabi..."hey"he said as he ran his fingers throw his hair... Hinata looked down "um me and my sister are um"she said Hanabi rolled her eyes "for gods damn sake we're pregnant"she said Menma mouth dropped "oh Shit!"Menma shouted ... He fainted

Later

Hinata was fanning Menma with her hand "eh what happened"he asked "you fainted because I'm pregnant"she said Menma fainted again..."Wait Don't faint Again!"she shouted

Later again

Menma woke up and was put Into a hug ... She kissed Menma ...


	6. the end

**HELLO JUST A EXTRA CHAPTER just kidding this or the other one isn't the last one this one is**

Menma seemed to be Hinata boyfriend now he was confused ... he slumped farther into couch when Naruko walked in with a happy but "i swear to god i'm going to kill you"look on her face "Menma can i talk to you?"she said Menma jumped to his feet before getting hit by a pillow "i swear to god if your pregnant i will scream"Menma said as he rubbed he back of his head "You guessed right"she said Menma let out a scream that echoed in the room ... Kushina ran up the sairs on her hands and feet "WHAT HAPPENED!"she shouted "NOTHING"they said at the same time "YOU BETTER TELL ME BEFORE I SLAP YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN BOY!"she shouted at Menma "EH...I stomped my foot on the table"he said "ok"she said their mom had become the lazy and **couch potato** around the house and never even thought of cooking them **breakfast** or lunch or fucking dinner... "WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO!"Kushina shouted Menma and naruko pointed at the counter Naruto was hiding behind "over there"they said at the same time again "hi mama i was just um... fixing the lights"naruto excused ... Next thing you know he was whacked with the evil frying pan. Menma waited till Kushina finished "frying"Naruto face ... "Now who's cooking?"Kushina asked "YOU!"the three screamed ... Kushina grunted "jeez"

After breakfast (naruko and kushina go shopping)

Menma walked out the door of the compound and was grabbed by his shirt "eh...itachi-chan"Menma said in fear "where the hell is he"sbe replied "who?"he asked she shook him "Naruto"she replied "why do you need him"he asked "to many questions anyway he beat up Sasuke-kun"she said "eh so?"Menma replied "I swear to god I will kill you if you ask another fucking stupid question"she grunted ... "eh he's in the kitchen"he said ... she put the 6 ft tall man down before walking in "she's a bitch"he said "I heard that"she replied ... Menma walked into the compound... Naruto poked itachi nipple by accident...her face was bright red with anger she raised her fist Menma pulled naruto shirt and took the punch with his face (A/N:you know what happens next people) Naruto walked out of the house and closed the door... Next thing you know Menma pulled on her hair "I want to feel those large breast got their permission my dear"he said with a grin "No now let go of my hair"itachi screamed "to bad itachi-chan"he said before squeezing her large breast ( her breast are bigger then samui and tsunade breast) anyway ... Menma pitched and twisted her now hard nipples ...she moaned loudly ... Menma ripped the shirt covering the hard nipples ... he used the ripped shirt to tie her hands behind her back ... Menma messaged her breast before ripping her black jeans ... ber body was more sweaty then Menma cock ... Menma reached into her black thong and began to finger her fast and harshly "stop it"she groaned "god I can't wait to put my cock into you "he said before he began to kiss her neck "agh s-stop"she said as she felt his hard cock against her ass ... her cum cover Menma hand "man you cum alot"Menma commented before ripping the thong and sitting down ... her cum dripped into his open mouth ...he swallowed the cum and freed the hard sweaty cock ... he licked itachis wet pussy lips before pushing his tongue go through her pussy lips "agh not that"she moaned Menma head bobbed up and down ... cum covered his face when he touched her G-spot ... he removed his tongue from her wet hole before getting up and turning her around ... he pushed her to her knees "suck my cock"he said she shook her head "n-no"she said "i'll pry your mouth open if I have to so suck my fucking cock"he said she opened her mouth "good girl"he commented he slammed his whole length into her throat ...he gripped itachi long hair and move her head back and forth "agh this so fucking GOOD"Menma moaned ...Menma seed shot in the back of her throat wave by wave ... pushed itachi onto the couch before rubbing his cock against her pussy lips ... " please untie me baby"itachi moaned "why agh should I trust you baby"he moaned in reply "you can trust me"she said ... Menma untied her and resumed where he was ... Menma pushed his cock into her tight wet hole ..."fuck your tight"Menma moaned when he slammed his cock into itachi... he went slowly before speeding up every thrust he did "Agh its to big!"itachi screamed out as her eyes rolled back she wrapped her legs around his hips ... "your getting wetter" Menma said as he looked down at the juice trailing from her entrance and staining the couch ... Menma squeezed her nipple and twisted them ..."where do you want me to shot my seed baby"Menma said "Inside Me"she said "your choice baby"he said as his um shot inside of her ...he removed his now bathed in cum cock before they repositioned so itachi was ontop.. itachi placed Menma cock tip so it poked her asshole ...she pushed down and bit her bottom lip "I don't thing its going to fit" she groaned in pain "i'll make it fit"he said as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down all the way... she let out a scream and cum covered his stomach she started bouncing up and down faster and faster everytime ...she was going must fast then she started and her and Menma hips were together ...blood the dripped out of her ass hole onto his cock "Menma its to m-much!"she screamed ...cum shot into her asshole and he kept going alright till itachi fainted...

Later

Menma was in deep sleep when itachi left ue woke up to the sound of tape..."wake up!"kushina shouted "remember todays the last day of the heat wave" Naruko said Menma sighed and smiled and said "it was fun while it lasted"he said

The end

**thanks for reading enjoy review and thanks reaad book two as well coming soon**


End file.
